Scared, Potter?
by LovinEvil
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the Chosen One, the soon to be Saviour of the Wizarding World, and what ever else they called him nowadays, did not just go up and kiss his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. How did it happen?
1. Shocked?

**Scared, Potter?**

After the 5th book

Shipping: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: Pg-13 for now.

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to buy Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anyone else as my sex slave. The only thing I own is the plot.

xoxoxoxox

Chapter One: Shocked? 

Harry honestly couldn't say why he had done it. Maybe there proximity, their yet to be unblossomed friendship,…? But if he anyone asked, all they got was the same answer in a steady voice.

"Alcohol."

Sure, there had been alcohol involved, but critical people knew that the alcohol consumed had been below what he could handle. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe it would be easier on you all to hear what had happened before. And to explain all of these mysterious actions… I guess we would have to go back a year, to the begin of the summer. Does that seem a long time to you? Maybe not.

After all… Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the Chose One, the soon-to-be-Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World, and what ever else they called him nowadays, did not just go up and kiss his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. It just was not done. The funny thing was… he actually **did** kiss him.

xoxoxoxox

The marker swiped the paper in a vicious motion, signaling that the black haired boy was in a bad mood. To be truthful, '_bad mood'_ was an understatement. Harry Potter was seething. But even though he had felt some kind of satisfaction in crossing of today's date, the bright red line that crossed through '_June 5_' seemed to mock the furious young lad. In his hand was the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, the informative (although ministry controlled) newspaper of the wizarding world.

No, your eyes haven't fooled you. Harry Potter, son of Lily Evans and James Potter, was a wizard. A half-blooded wizard, as high-society might call him, but a wizard nonetheless. At this very moment, his green eyes stared furiously at his calender, as if venting his anger out at it. The newspaper, that had already suffered his wrath, had been delivered by a small owl. Said owl hooted softly, waiting for its payment. The pale lad snapped out of its angry musings and gave the owl a fierce look.

"What?" he snapped, as if everything was the owl's fault.

The brown owl shifted nervously under the pinning gaze, before cautiously sticking out its leg, showing the leather pouch that was, sadly enough, still empty. Sighing, Harry went over to his trunk and opened it, taking out a small knapsack. Rummaging through it to find money (that seemed to escape his fingers each time he touched one of the metal coins), Harry felt his anger eb away. Biting the soft flesh of his lower lip, he calmed down. Thinking about the upsetting incident that had made him lose his cool. He glanced at the crumpled newspaper that he had discarded near his trunk, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't even really know why he was so angry… He had seen so many distasteful articles about him before. So why react so violently?

Because… because it had struck a cord in him. Calling him depressed, inactive, and the-one-who-brought-everyone-into-danger had shaken him out of his depressed state. His black eyelashes batted the cheekbones as he thought, closing his eyes. If he really faced the truth, if he really listened to that small voice inside of him, he had to agree with the papers. Seeing those words printed, so boldly in black on white, had frayed the last of his apathy.

He actualy felt rather grateful. No one had dared call him that, or tried to shake him out of his state. Everyone had cushioned his emotions untill they had been smothered, and now he was out of it. He opened his eyes, realising that his hand was already filled with a small amount of coins.Choosing the right amount, he let the rest drop back into the bag. The empty hand reached up to grab a handful of owl snacks, and layed them in front of the waiting owl.

"Sorry," he said quickly, grimacing.

He popped the coins into the miniscule pouch one by one, before drawing the string so that the pouch was closed. He stood by the window, looking at how the owl pecked at the offered food using the reflection. Then he opened the wondow a crack, and let it fly out. His elbows made contact with the windowsill, and he rested there, watching the silhouet of the owl against the full moon. Was M-Remus in pain right now?

Harry almost winced when he mentally changed 'Moony' back into 'Remus'. 'Moony' reminde him too much of Si-. Too much of him. He frowned at his incapability to pronounce his name, and his eyes lowered.

"That's the price to pay, I guess," he muttered quietly.

But before he was able to comfortably sink back into his depressing mood, he heard a strangled shout outside. His green eyes looked alarmed, sweeping the ground. Who would be awake at- He checked his watch- 3 A.M.? He was contemplating if he should go outside to check out what happened when he heard a muffled scream again. That sounded decided for him, and before he realised what had happened, he was already outside, zipping up the Dudley's old jeans (that had finally started to fit him). He hadn't even grabbed his wand, already charging to the left. He jogged at a moderate tempo and as the seconds passed without him seeing anything, he started to doubt if he was even going in the right direction. Then he saw something move.

His eyes squinting, getting used to the darkness that covered everything. It actually seemed to be more than one person, and his eyes widened when he finally comprehended what was happening under his nose. He crouched to the ground, and his searching fingers soon found a rock he liked. His eyes narrowed while sneaking towards the two.

They were both men, yet one was obviously older. The older one had his hands up, clutching the younger man's hands so that he wouldn't be able to use them. His head was lowered, kissing his neck before trailing up towards his lips. The younger man shivered, his breathing troubled. Harry thought it even sounded as if he was crying. Harry was shocking out of his regarding daze when he saw the older man's hand creep up his shirt. Harry, without hesistation, threw the rock. He had been aiming for the head, but he thought it was good enough that the stone had hit the older man in his side. The head turned around, and he almost looked shocked at Harry before running away. The younger man's expression mirrored his.

"Ar…Are you okay?" Hary said with uncertainty in his voice as he approached the younger man. The unknown lad blinked his eyes once, looking at him owlishly.

"Uhhr… yeah, I'm fine," he said with a shaky voice. His voice trembled slightly, which must have been due to the fact that he almost got raped. "Thanks…for you know…uhm… saving me." He continued akwardly, scratching his head.

"Yeah," Harry said lamely, feeling as if his cheeks were on fire. _'Geez, this is akward.' _Not only was he topless, but by the way there were talking, anyone could have guessed they were talking about the weather.

Unknown to him, the stranger was thinking about the same to him.

"I… euhr, hope he didn't hurt you," Harry added on, jamming his hands in his pockets. He turned around, unconciously shaking his head as he wandered off to a nearby park. _'Idiot.'_ His feet had almost neared a swing when he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey! You there! Wait up a sec'!"

The stranger ran towards him, his hand waving in the air. Harry almost grinned. Sitting down, he waited for the boy to near him. His eyebrows raised as the young man bent over before him, catching his breath.

"My name… is… Rod," he said, introducing himself in between bursts of breath.

"Harry," he smiled, his green eyes following him as Rod sat next to him on the adjacent swing.

xoxoxoxox

**AN:** Urgh, this is so hard. After so many months/year(s) not writing any HPFF it's pretty frustrating to start again. 3 pages hardly did justice, I swear I'll write more next time. T-T And just for the record, I am writing the story as it goes along. I have no real plot, I haven't thought about much, so if it stops making sense or starts erratically hoppnig from event to event, please comment about it.

Also, please REVIEW!


	2. Getting to know eachother

**Scared, Potter?**

After the 5th book

Shipping: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to buy Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or anyone else as my sex slave. The only thing I own is the plot.

xoxoxoxox

Chapter 2: Getting to know Eachother 

The murmurs of two deep voices swayed gently in the breeze, coming from a small park at the end of Privet Drive.

"No way!" Rod chuckled, his eyes closed.

"Yeah, and then suddenly I was on the rooftop!" Harry said with a laugh.

They had been talking all night long. Once their bums had gotten tired of the swings, they had moved down to the cool grass. With their arms under their resting heads and their faces near eachother as they looked at the sky, they told of outrageous tales that they had had when they were younger.

Harry smiled at a twinkling star that was slowly beginning to fade. This was the first time he had made a Muggle friend. Not only that, but he lived in the neighborhood! Harry Potter felt as if his happiness couldn't get any better.

"I remember that!" Rod exclaimed. "You were that little black-haired kid who always got picked on!" Rod seemed to have realised what he had said and muttered a quick, "Oops."

Harry flashed his white teeth at him, his green eyes sliding towards Rod for a second before flipping back to the now lightening sky. "It's nothing. I don't really care about what happened when I was younger."

He pursed his lips together and whistled softly. A second, more deep tone joined in and soon they were whistling the one song Harry was sure they were both to know… God Save The Queen. Harry finally stopped his own troubled attempts to whistle, in favor of listening to the clear notes that Rod produced.

The whistling ended, the song spun. Harry propped himself sideways on his elbows, looking at Rod. He had dark brown eyes that glittered in the moonlight, and his skin had a slight tanned look to it. Harry's green eyes slid appreciatively down the biceps that rippled under Rod's skin, before looking, in comparison, at his own. He frowned at the realisation that even **if** he was a strong wizard, he sure wasn't physically.

Rod broke the silence. "actually, my real name is Richard," he confessed, his brown eyes sliding towards Harry.

He blinked. "Huh? How did you get Rod from Richard?" he asked with a laugh.

"My initials: R.O.D. Richard O' Doily.But Richard's such a pussy name, so I convinced everyone to call me Rod."

"That sounds a bit Irish, mate."

"Aye," he laughed, giving an Irish accent to the word. "My Mum was Irish."

Rod sat up, his elbows on his knees and his face towards the other male. "But she died when I was young, so now it's just me and my Dad."

"Ow." His green eyes flickered towards the grass for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never even knew her."

He smiled a half-baked smile. "I never knew my Mum, nor my Dad. They all died because of Vo-" Harry bit his lip, remembering that Rod was just a muggle. "…because of a car accident," he finished off lamely.

"Mmmh." Rod was no fool. He knew that Harry had been wanting to say something else but he let it be. "So now you live with your Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry gave a sneer, feeling very Slytherin-like as he did so. "Bloody torturors, more like it."

His green eyes grew troubled, and there was a small inch of uncomfortable silence between them.

"So tiny, you're looking pretty weak there," Rod whispered challengingly, his tongue sticking out as he insulted Harry.

The green-eyed saviour blinked out of his bout of depression, before smiling with a sharkish quality. "Oh shut it, muscleman. I don't know how you do it."

"Gym."

Harry tried to make one eyebrow raise in question, but the only thing he could do was raise both. And so he did, his voice incredulous. "A gym?"

Rod blushed, his hand rubbing through his long brown locks as he smiled. "Okay, so it's not really a gym," he confessed. "I've got a lot of equipment in my basement. So I rent it out to the kids here for five pounds an hour. It's cheaper than that goddamn Fitness Delight Centrum that charges 25 per hour."

His red lips turned down, his head nodding. Harry was impressed. He would of never thought of doing such a thing.

"Tell you what, you bring me a fiver tomorrow, or rather said… today," Rod said, checking his watch, "and you can come and work out at my place."

Harry pouted. "No discount for friends?"

He laughed. "Then I'd be discounting everyone. All the guys who go there are people I know. Besides, I need the money."

"Pooeh."

But even though Harry's tone was sullen, his mind was already racing to think how he would get some English money in his hands. He couldn't ask his Aunt, that was for sure. And going to Gringotts was out of the question since he was forbidden to go alone to the Wizarding side of London.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Rod asked, slugging his shoulder.

Harry rubbed his arm. It really did hurt when he hit him. "Naah, just some friends who happen to be female," he replied, thinking of Hermione.

Hermione! That was it! Hermione Granger, Muggleborn and daughter of two dentists, she was sure to have some money on her. And if he wasn't mistaken, Hermione wouldn't leave to go skiing untill the 10th of July!

"What about you? Got anyone special?"

His attention snapped back to the brown-eyed boy as he started stuttering.

"Ohonhonhon," Harry laught nasaly, mimicking Fleur as he laughed a crummy French laugh. "Is someone blushing?"

Rod cheeks had been perfectly fine, untill hearing Harry's words. They flashed red, matching his ears as he looked at the ground, his finger tracing patterns in the grass.

"Come on, don't be shy. I don't know any girls around here anyways, so it's no big deal," Harry said, having pity on him.

"Oh!" Rod said, his eyes widening for a moment. He repeated the exclamation again.

"What?" Harry said, both of his eyebrows raising again.

"I just remembered that my gym opens at eight. I have to get ready," he said, scrambling up. Harry checked his watch lazily, and his pupils retracted at the hour.

"I live at 57 Privet Drive," Rod yelled over his shoulder, waving his tanned arm back and forth before continueing with his sprint.

"Damn. It's already 6?" he asked himself, watching Rod run in the direction where they had first met.

Harry sat up, sighing. He didn't want to go back to his house right away. Seeing Uncle Vernon's face or Dudley's smirk was not something he looked forward to. But on the plus side, he could see if Hedwig had returned yet. He really wanted some Muggle money fast.

He got up, using his hands to push himself off the blades of grass. His eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the burst of wind that assaulted his face. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, and trudged back to the Dursley residence, digging his hands deep in his pockets.

He couldn't help the broad smile that slid over his features, humming some stupid song that he had once heard on the telly when Dudley had been been zapping through the channels. Even when he his hand was on the doorknob of the number one place Harry would hate to live, he couldn't stop grinning like some foolish lovesick girl.

Who knew it felt so good to have a friend that hadn't read his name somewhere in a book?

xoxoxoxox

**AN:** Harhar! It is longer. I hope Rod's part in this story will become clearer. He is not a muggle replacement for Ron, nononono. Definitely not. Anyone guess what role he'll play here? And remember to REVIEW!

By the way, sorry if I make stupid spelling mistakes, but my spell-checker on Word doesn't work. TT

_Some replies:_

TearsOfTheForgotten: Thankyou

WithOUt A nAmE: Have you figured it out yet?

Fifespice: I guess this chapter answered your question. xD


End file.
